The Vampire Massacre
by lilyme
Summary: Gruesome things happen on Halloween. Mutilated bodies lying around. Someone yelping in pai... Oh, wait, maybe not. Read more to find out what really happens here. Fuffy ;


**Title:** The Vampire Massacre  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** Gruesome things can happen on Halloween. Read to find out more.  
**Pairing: **Buffy/Faith  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Network. No copyright infringement intended!  
**Timeline: **Think BtVS Season 3, around Halloween, without the Buffy/Faith fallout in "Revelations" (and possibly without Angel coming back). Oh, right, and Faith's living with Buffy and Joyce, the way it should have been ;)

It was easy.

Precise cuts. Simple. Beautiful.

She used her favorite knife for this job. Nothing special to it. It was a knife like it could be found in any well-organized kitchen. But it was perfect for this purpose. Sharp. Handy. Accurate.

It slid through the body with ease. Severing extremities from the rest of the body.

She had done this many times before. Her hand moved expertly and without any apparent effort.

The remains of at least three dozen bodies lay in front of her. Mutilated by her hands.

The hint of an evil smile fled across her lips.

The knife's handle was sticky. Mild sweaty exhaustion was the reason. The blade showed gummy signs from where it had cut through her victims.

She did not have an eye for all this as she went on cutting. Bit for bit. Body for body.

Neither did she notice a door on her left opening and someone entering the room seconds later.

"Hey… Oh! What the hell are you doing there?" The voice sounded shocked. Understandably.

The other voice was calm. Even. "What's it look like I'm doing?" She looked up from her massacre, pleased to see stunned surprise cross the blonde's features.

"Well, it looks like you're… chopping gummy bears into tiny pieces." The blonde sat down beside the mutilator and looked on as this one simply continued what she was doing.

"You realize that not every candy that is made of this gummy stuff is automatically a _gummy bear_, right?" She held up a still intact item for the blonde to inspect. "See? That's a bat." Fingers went to demonstrate that there were two jelly wings attached to a body that did _not _consist of jelly itself. "Or vampires, to be exact. That's what it says on the bag."

"Fine, got that part." The voice was placatory. Yet _still _confused. "Still… What are you doing?"

"Well, your mom found a pack of… _gummy bear vampire bats _in one of the kitchen cupboards – probably forgot to give them to us on Halloween – and asked me if I wanted them."

The blonde cleared her throat almost threateningly. Her counterpart knew why. This explanation did not exactly do this. Explain. Explain why the vampires could not be left whole as one.

Slayer instinct, maybe? The need to kill vampires? Make them suffer? Even if they were not even unalive, consisted of sugar and gelatine only?

"And I'm cutting the wings off, because I don't like them. Simple as that." She picked up one of the bodies. Bit of its head. "I'm only in for the liquorice, you know."

The other girl looked down on the coffee table as the words sank in. It was true. There were way more wings on the little table than bodies – the part of the vampires that consisted of liquorice.

She watched as the rest of the body disappeared into the mouth of the knife-wielding girl and had to smile. She knew that she should have actively noticed this sooner. The preferring liquorice over jelly. During their Halloween-party two days ago, for example.

It had been nothing special. Just a bunch of kids watching horror movies at her house. Not fearing to be turned into something again, there had been costumes this year as well. A cop, Cleopatra, a hippie, a strawberry, a cowgirl, and a biker lady – a costume, which on that specific person, looked like something she wore every day; and actually, she kinda really did.

All the kids had greedily dug their hands into the bowls containing _real _gummy bears – bear-shaped and all, gummy frogs, gummy earthworms and a bowl full of other gummy items. All the kids, except the biker lady, who had almost unnoticed pulled the one bowl containing liquorice always a little closer to her and had entertained herself with eating every piece deliberately slow, enjoying the taste.

She was doing exactly that right now as well. In between cutting the wings of the remaining bodies, that is. A procedure, which had the noticeably cute side effect of her tongue protruding from her mouth in intense concentration on her task.

The blonde used the opportunity to eat her way through the gummy wings neglected by the other girl. But, really, there was something else she liked. And there was something she liked to do now.

Patiently waiting till the other girl had maimed the last vampire and put down the knife. And also waiting until the very piece of liquorice had found its way into the hungry mouth.

Then…

Moving her hands to her counterpart's cheeks. Capturing her lips with hers. Using her own tongue to part the other's lips. Delving inside and snatching away the liquorice vampire body before quickly retreating.

"H…Hey…!" Astonished realization of what had just happened kicked in. Dimples grazed amused lips. "B, what was that?"

"You may not like the gummy bear stuff… but I never said that_…I_… don't like liquorice."

The grin split her face nearly in two. With lips slightly parted, the body could still be made out.

Dark eyes watched her mouth closely. Watched as she finally swallowed her booty. Then looked into her eyes.

Interesting images formed themselves in the robbed girl's head. Images of eating gummy bear liquorice vampire bats together with the blonde. _Really_ together. Images of B taking a vampire wing into her mouth and _her _biting the still attached vampire body off. Or of her taking the body into her mouth and B biting the wing off. Or any similar activity.

She was certainly up for that. Anything that involved lips touching was okay. Which itself was a new development. New and pleasant. B had guts. She hadn't expected this from her. Had rather expected that she herself would be the one finally bringing up the courage to do that sometime.

Looking down on the table, she noticed something to her dismay. There was not one intact vampire left. Only the wings she did not like.

Pouting.

"Hey, hey," lips moved on hers again. Giving her one more taste of liquorice. "What's with the face?"

"Can we go to the store to buy more of those?" The pout turned into a grin. She decided to let B her in on her plan on the way.

Green eyes twinkled with excitement. And soon a hand pulled the biker girl off the couch. Out the door. Maybe the smart blonde did not even need to be let in on that ingenious plan.

***

END

* * *

A/N: Put "Haribo Vampire" into your Google picture search to see what "gummy bear vampire bats" I'm talking about. So, I hope you liked this story! And I love reviews ;)


End file.
